powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 33: The Sun of Lemuria
The Sun of Lemuria is the thirty-third episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the beginning of a two-part story that reveals the truth behind Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow and her connection to the Lemuria civilization; it also introduces the latest GoGo Vehicle: the GoGo Voyager. Synopsis A discovery by Natsuki and a teaming of Ryuuwon and Questers leads to their abduction of Bouken Yellow, where the truth of her origin is finally revealed. Plot Natsuki is helping Kazuko clean up her import shop. She trips over a bucket and drops some books. Kazuko goes to get the books as Natsuki rubs her shoulder. In doing so, Kazuko sees her bracelet and finally remembers where she saw it. Kazuko gives Natsuki a box with a document. It says the first generation of importers pulled it out of the ocean, but the origin country is unknown. She uncovers the statue and Natsuki is shocked. We don't see the statue completely. Ryuuwon tries starting up his Jakryuu Grand, it has a Gordom Engine but doesn't work, it backfires and shuts down. Ryuuwon goes out and tells the Questers, who they helped with their technology. Ryuuwon mentions if he only had the Sun of Lemuria, said to have great power. He says the location is unknown. Rei suggests just asking a Lemurian. Ryuuwon says they no longer exist. The Questers tease Ryuuwon for not 'knowing.' Ryuuwon is confused as the Questers leave him. At SGS, the gang notice Natsuki seems down. Masumi teases her. She conceals what she got at Kazuko's. The Golden Sword starts reacting and Satoru takes it out. He changes Zuuban and he approaches Natsuki. She tries to hide her gift from him as he tries grabbing it. She hides it under Sakura's chair and hides her bracelet. Shouta holds Zuuban back and asks her if she is scared of him. Masumi is curious. Just then, Eiji appears on the screen to say the Questers are shooting up the city. He transforms. Satoru tells them all to move out. Masumi wonders if she has begun to recall her past. Just as Silver wonders what the Questers are up to, the others arrive and Gai tells Rei to signal out the yellow and black ones. Blue shows off Zuuban, saying they are getting more powerful allies. Ryuuwon then appears in a blaze of fire. Red mentions once being human. Ryuuwon says he discarded every ounce of humanity from his heart and that is why he has teamed up with devils. Gai clarifies they aren't devils, they are Questers. They power up their Gordom Engines and shoot at the same time as Ryuuwon shoots his pistol at the Boukenger in a new attack. They all go down, Zuuban becomes a sword again. The Questers grab Black and Yellow and go to higher ground. They call Ryuuwon and then disappear. Ryuuwon says they accomplished their goal and teleports away. Silver is sure they were after them two since the beginning. Red says the destruction of the city was only to draw them out. He then wonders why. Ryuuwon grabs Masumi by the neck in the forest and then threatens him with a sword to the neck, asking where he found the girl. He thinks back. He asks why he wants to know. He explains the place holds her true identity. He is shocked. Gai grabs her bracelet and says it is 'proof' of the chosen one. Natsuki asks if they know the truth about her mom and dad. Rei says that not only that, he even has a way to restore her memory. Ryuuwon tempts her, asking if she wants to know about her destiny. She trails off in her answer. Masumi caves in and says he will show them. She is shocked. Ryuuwon lowers the sword from Masumi's neck. By the ocean, they arrive at a cave (Masumi is in chains and Natuski threaten by Gai's gun). Meanwhile at the SGS, the others try to assess the situation. Shouta says Natsuki was acting strange. Sakura thinks and remembers. She rushes to her chair and takes out Natsuki's gift she stashed there. She takes off all the coverings to reveal the statue. Everyone gathers and Eiji takes it out of the box. Satoru recognizes it as one of Lemuria's relics. Sakura points to the woman's bracelet. Rei confirms to Natsuki that she is a Lemurian. She and Masumi are of course shocked. Rei says it is no surprise Ryuuwon didn't know because they also believed the Lemurians were destroyed centuries ago. Masumi finds it all absurd. Rei explains the Sun of Lemuria's energy allowed her to survive to the present day. The yellow flowers that are blooming outside the forest are out of season and proof of it. Natuski says ever since Kazuko showed her the statue, she was afraid to remember. Gai says the place she slumbered must be underground. Rei tries to lure Natsuki softly but Ryuuwon is impatient.Back at the SGS, the gang can't believe this new information on their comrade. Eiji says the baddies were already aware of her identity. Satoru is afraid they want to use her. Satoru pulls the sword out, Zuban's jewel starts reacting. Voice explains he is searching for a new Lemurian power he senses. Natsuki approaches a wall and touches it. Her bracelet glows and a door is made. Two parts of the door slide and an opening is made. The unusual group enters. They find the Sun of Lemuria, Ryuuwon lifts it up. The Golden Sword senses this reveal and flies off. Satoru orders to follow Zuban because Natsuki should be there. They follow it. Mr. Voice says to take care of Yellow and Black. In the life casket, Natsuki takes out the yellow baby blanket. Rei closes the lid and explains her parents put her there when she was a baby and that she grew at a rate of one year per 5000 years as she slept in there. Until the time came for her to awaken. Gai claims so he could conquer the future. Natsuki puts her ear to the lid and when she closes her eyes, she sees images of her parents with her as a child. When they knew their civilization was falling, they sent a solider to the future in hopes of the civilization to be resurrected one day. Natsuki keeps repeating 'no' in the present time as Rei says she is a solider to conquer the future's humanity. Ryuuwon says the proof is in the Sun of Lemuria, the 'ultimate weapon.' Rei says to grant her parent's wish by activating the Precious to conquer the here and now. His eyes flash and so do Natsuki's. Masumi objects and runs forward, only to be shot down by Gai. His chains come off and he screams for Natsuki. In a trance-like state, Natsuki says this is her destiny. She holds the Sun of Lemuria, her eyes glow and it glows. The hairbands come off her hair and the blanket becomes a dress for her. Masumi grabs the hairbands. The others run in and Sakura demands to know what they have done to her. Ryuuwon says the Lemurian Princess is going to send the Sun of Lemuria's power into Jakryuu Grand. She does so and it powers the beast. The Boukenger fall down. The Questers, Natsuki, and Ryuuwon leave. Masumi gets up and runs after them, saying he will get he back. Satoru, Sakura, Shouta, and Eiji chase after him out of the cave. Ryuuwon enters the cockpit of Jakyruu Grand and activates it, busting out of the mountain. Satoru, Sakura, Shouta, and Eiji see this and transform. They call Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder. Zuuban surprises them by backing up the Sun of Lemuria and fighting alongside Jakyruu Grand. SirenBuilder tries holding Zuuban down as the others fight Jakyruu Grand as it releases Zorados. UDB destroy the Zorados while Zuuban beats up SirenBuilder. Masumi runs from the battle scene. Masumi stops, wondering where Natsuki is. He continues running and thinks to himself that 'all he did' was bring her. SirenBuilder and Zuuban are evenly matched and back off each other. Zuuban turns into the sword and rushes right through SirenBuilder, bringing it down. More Zorado come out of Jakyruu Grnad. Red decides to destroy the source to stop Zorado coming out. They rush past Zorado and Jakryuu Grand releases Grand Blaster attack that counters their finisher. They try to get a lock on them despite warning. Jakyruu Grand bashes Ultimate DaiBouken twice and they fall down. The villain continues to bash them, they try their Variable Typhoon attack and blows the foe off. They get up but Ryuuwon unleashes another attack, disarming them. Red, Pink, and Blue fall in the ocean. Ryuuwon thinks he has won until the three are raised by a huge flagship. Morio, from his lab through a microphone, tells them to hurry inside. Ryuuwon is upset that they still have more mecha. They enter their cockpits of SGS' secret weapon DaiVoyager. They shoot down the multiple Zorados. Ryuuwon is upset. The Questers see this. Rei picks up the Sun of Lemuria from Natsuki and says they need more of her power. Masumi arrives and tries reasoning with her, that they are using her memories against her. He rushes toward her but the Golden Sword stops Masumi in his tracks. Natsuki approaches him and says she is a Lemurian whose mission is to destroy humanity. Masumi grabs hold of her shoulders. She grabs the Golden Sword and slashes him down. Rei says that she has become aware of her mission as a Lemurian to conquer the future and destroy humanity. Rei shoots at Masumi. As the dust clears, he gets up and runs toward where they used to be. They are gone. She shouts for her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Natsuki Mamiya's father: *Natsuki Mamiya's mother: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger': The team performs their own post-henshin pose, and then a short clip of them in their suits is shown. Once the clip is over, Souta tells the audience that the next segment will be more powerful (both Souta and Masumi say "Power up!"). Then Sakura speaks to the audience about how the next segments will tell of the firsts of Super Sentai, Natsuki beside her. Eiji then exclaims "We call it...!" followed by Satoru saying that next is the "...the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files!" Then the whole group surrounds Satoru and they wave and say "Don't miss it!" **This is Satoru's sixth time starting the segment. **Song: "GoGo Sentai Boukenger (song)" (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー, Gōgō Sentai Bōkenjā) performed by NoB Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, *'Viewership': 6.9% *The flowers from where Masumi found Natsuki in a flashback shown in Episode 2 are shown to have a deeper meaning in this episode. *Natsuki's parents were protrayed by Eri Tanaka (MegaYellow from Megaranger) and Keisuke Tsuchiya (KirinRanger from Dairanger). Mecha References *Great Evil Dragon Grand: V-Rex (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) **This is the final Great Evil Dragon of the series. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Task 33: The Sun of Lemuria, Task 34: The Distant Memories, Task 35: The Head of God and Task 36: The Oni's Kanabou. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa